


阁楼

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 脱胎自骨科电影《阁楼之花》
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	阁楼

阁楼

“你知道她想杀了我们，哥哥。”洛基的眼神落在那一碟布朗尼上，像是盯着一个恶鬼。他们的小弟弟芬尼尔就是因为这个死了。  
“可她是我们妈妈。”索尔无神的眼睛已经默认了事实，但嘴上还想要挣扎一番。  
外祖母看起来凶神恶煞，但至少给他们提供了食物和水，可他们的母亲在干什么，把他们囚禁在这个不见天日的阁楼里，花蝴蝶一样在各种男人之间周旋寻找下一个金主，圣诞节的时候带回来的甜甜圈害死了芬尼尔，她当时顶着一头新做的卷发，连一丝凌乱都看不出，提篮里满满的美食，都是他们爱吃的，兴奋地和他们说转过年来春暖花开的时候就可以让他们出来了，尽管斯蒂芬，哦就是被她勾到手的新男人，还不知道这个女人已经有了三个孩子，但她恬不知耻地说可以让他们去斯蒂芬的庄园里帮佣——这就是她“处理”她三个孩子的方式。

洛基就连回忆她的嘴脸都一阵作呕，就像那天晚上他吃了妈妈带来的甜甜圈之后一样，他喜欢吃甜的，芬尼尔也是，但是芬尼尔，可爱的芬尼尔实在是太小了，就连表达痛苦都说不清楚，他们的妈妈看到芬尼尔呕吐发烧之后说了什么？她一点儿都没有惊讶担心，直接抱起他连一句解释都没有就说送他去医院。  
那是洛基和索尔见到芬尼尔的最后一面。  
他们可爱的小弟弟，甚至都没有一个体面的葬礼。只是因为他们现在是妈妈奔向她肮脏新生活的累赘，所以关于他们的一切都要成为腐烂在不知道哪片墓地里的秘密。在洛基前十六年的人生里，他从未想过他们的家庭会分崩离析甚至他们沦落到如今不能见人的状态。

洛基没有反驳，因为他知道索尔已经和他一样对这样的现实感到绝望。“我以前从来没想过我会说一句我想念爸爸。”轻轻靠在索尔的肩膀上，他有些没力气。他们是兄弟，骨血交融，“你的肌肉量都掉了。”洛基强打精神开了句玩笑，捏捏他哥哥从前强壮到一拳能打死的臂膀，因为长期关在这里，他消瘦了不少。  
“你从前和爸爸吵得最凶……”索尔的眼睛，里面是深重的痛苦，眼睛看了看他聪明的弟弟，带着心疼，“洛基，你真的要吃一点东西，你看我不就没事吗。”他忍不住伸手捋顺弟弟有些乱的黑发，它们从未如此蓬乱干枯过，自从他们确定芬尼尔的死是因为母亲带来的食物之后，洛基就吃的越来越少，没有暖气的阁楼，他们同床共眠取暖，索尔可以清晰地感受到洛基愈发的瘦下去，愈发的苍白。  
“比起饿，我更关心这栋房子里藏着多少现金。”洛基往他颈窝又蹭了蹭，“而且，咱们两个不能都被毒死吧，你死了我得给你收尸。”他开着残忍又绝望的玩笑，直到索尔一用力把他环抱起来放倒在床，然后塞到被窝里。  
索尔的声音低沉，呼出的热气让他的脸都热起来，他不知道他的好大哥是故意的还是压根不想提，胳膊被他抓得发痛，那是让他不要胡言乱语的警告，“你知道我们有钥匙。”如果不出意外，他们三天之后就可以逃离这个牢笼。  
他整个人都是滚烫的，洛基狠狠地抓着他的后背，在他的颈侧半含半咬地用力吮了一口。洛基才十六岁，如果他们成功逃出去，没有足够的钱藏身，被人发现，他就要被强行送到收养系统，进入不知道哪里的寄养家庭，见识过亲生母亲的冷漠和狠毒，洛基不会也不敢再相信任何人。  
他很害怕，在这样密闭的牢笼里他们只有彼此，那出去之后呢？他的哥哥会不会也像妈妈一样，他还有几个月就成年了，不用担心任何寄养家庭的问题，会不会也像甩开包袱一样把他扔到一边？他已经不知道外面的世界是什么样子了，尽管他无时无刻不在渴望自由，但他的的确确只有索尔了，洛基没有办法承受再一次的失去。

索尔的头发已经长到可以扎起辫子了，他的金发遗传自他们的母亲，刚要开口，就听到洛基咬着牙的一句，他早就听过的一句，“如果你像她一样，我一定会杀了你。”他瘦得吓人，连眼睛看起来都大了一圈，在昏暗的灯光下却亮得惊人，索尔看到了心里去。

他知道这句话不是玩笑，这个报复心极强的小混蛋，报起仇来绝对不会心软，如果他真的那么做了，他肯定自己会死得非常惨。他曾经是愚蠢的，听不出任何人的弦外之音，他的世界永远都是直来直去的，索尔不知道是否该感谢这样操蛋的际遇，毕竟这让他的双商都在飞速成长，他听得出洛基的话里有话，听得懂他的色厉内荏，他是如此不安。  
他只有自己，所以他害怕惶恐，但洛基想没想过，他们对于彼此来说，都是绝不能失去的最后一道底线。他们只有彼此了。

他怎么可能会丢下他。

在芬尼尔还在的时候，那是他们短暂的充满期待和快乐的日子，因为他们还相信着母亲的鬼话，相信她会在圣诞节的时候给他们带来好消息，说不定还会让他们像正常孩子一样出去上学。那天晚上洛基受不了自己已经及肩的头发，他们把好不容易从墙缝里发现的生锈的刀片慢慢磨快，因为外祖母不允许他们的手里有任何可攻击性的武器。这个好歹聊胜于无，就用这个，索尔把洛基的头发全部剪短，洛基上半身赤裸着，肩颈处散落着被割断的细碎黑发，索尔站在他身后，用从前从不会有的耐心，拿着毛巾一点点为他清理着，洛基怕痒，忍不住瑟缩着躲，索尔抓着他的胳膊不让他乱动，已经起球的毛衣牢牢地贴在洛基后背上。  
他身上很热。这是洛基的第一反应。

清理头发的时间似乎格外缓慢，漫长到洛基被他抚过的肌肤不断地往外涌着鸡皮疙瘩。好冷。洛基的皮肤比灯光还要白，他透过镜子打量着自己的哥哥，他从前是如此痛恨他的高大壮实，显得自己在学校里丝毫不受欢迎，现在却乖乖地站在他怀里，任他摆弄。  
逼仄的卫生间陈旧又肮脏，洛基记不清是他悄悄地往身后的怀抱里磨蹭，还是身后的人先环住了他的身子，索尔的呼吸是那么沉重，比他们以前听到的教堂钟声声音还大，大到洛基听不到其他任何声响，他说服自己互相取暖是必要的，横亘在他胸前的手刺激得他乳头挺立也是极其正常的生理反应。

他们接吻了。在这个不见天日的牢笼里。他们犯下了和他们的母亲同样，甚至更加罪孽深重的错误。  
那是一个绵长又羞耻的吻。羞耻到洛基每次梦到当天的场景都会惊醒。  
索尔的羞耻心提醒着他们做了天理不容的错事，可他没有停下来，他的心来回拉扯着，他不断亲吻着洛基的脸，像渴求主人疼爱的小狗——他说服自己这是纯粹的爱，只是爱。  
从不含情欲的轻吻，到缠绵濡湿的热吻，也就不到几秒钟的时间。  
洛基再次痛恨起索尔的高大壮实，他扣住了自己的腰，自己只是不甘示弱地抓住了他的头发，他们吮吸着对方的嘴唇和舌头，羞耻，愧疚，情欲，惶恐，化作若有若无的血腥味，刺激着年少的他们更加无法自控，更加急切的索取对方。  
芬尼尔在外面奶声奶气的呼唤让他们清醒，索尔和洛基都呼吸不稳，洛基的眼睛湿润着，嘴里还有索尔的味道，他羞愧地闭上了眼睛。  
“洛基。”索尔沾染了情欲的声音让他有勃起的冲动，他的羞愧让自己的脸蛋比刚才更红了几分。  
“索尔。”洛基睁开眼睛，迎上自己哥哥的目光，他从来不做那个软弱的一方，“如果你丢下我，我会杀了你。”从这个吻开始，注定他们此生永驻地狱，要共同承受烈火的审判。  
“我们已经身在地狱。洛基。”索尔低语，在他的颈侧含咬了一口，用婴孩表达爱意的方式，却有下流又隐晦的技巧。洛基没有时间去想他风流的哥哥从哪里学来的招数，他们都已经烈火焚身。洛基的那句威胁，在索尔听来，是一句“我爱你”。

没有谁拉扯着谁，没有谁是高高在上的天使，他们早已身在地狱，每时每刻都是烧着硫磺的火湖，没有被救的可能也没有一丝希望。但从这一刻开始，这里不再是地狱，因为这里不是与所爱之人永远无法相见的地方，即使再多的审判，也没有办法让他们低头了。

他们悄悄收拾好了不多的行李，在之前的某几个夜晚，他们悄悄溜出去摸透了整栋大宅，知道钱放在二楼走廊，就是他们外祖母卧房隔壁的那个小客厅。珠宝首饰和不能轻易变卖的金条，他们可以带着傍身，可这些却远远比不上救命的现金。生活已经把他们逼到绝境，他们不介意更罪恶一些。

索尔和洛基留在这座囚笼里的最后回忆是他们决绝的第一次。初春的夜晚依旧冷得刺骨，他们一言不发将彼此的衣服都脱光，索尔的背上是外祖母警告他们不要靠得太近而留下的鞭痕，洛基细长的手指一遍遍抚摸着疤痕，这是他替他挡下的，他爱他，爱他为他留下的疤痕，他们的爱永远都伴随着血与痛，已经没有办法回头了。  
索尔被他摸得全身发热，比洛基强壮许多的臂膀牢牢地抱着他，摁在身下，分享一个又一个黏腻的亲吻，在他想要停止的时刻洛基追着吻上来，呜呜咽咽着，鼻头脸颊红红的，索尔新伟地露出笑容——这是在他面前才有的脆弱，他很高兴看到这一幕。如果要论这一场兽行谁的罪孽更加深重，那他们要承受同样的刑罚。  
像春天里发情的猫咪，他们亲吻舔舐了对方的全身，似乎要让对方全身都沾染上自己的气息，迫切绝望地讨好着对方，似乎明天整个世界都会天塌地陷；他们渴求自由和正常的生活，他们害怕外面的世界，更害怕自己会逐渐屈从于关在阁楼的日复一日，这个夜晚就用带着血泪的爱意和痛楚证明破釜沉舟的决心。

他们抱得那样紧，紧到彼此都疼，硌着骨头，卡在肉上，他们带着痛意和情欲的闷哼在狭窄的阁楼里响起，干冷的床铺逐渐潮热起来，他们的舌头交缠出下流的滋滋声，没完没了的轻吻烙在对方嘴唇上，洛基的屁股在散发着霉味的床单和索尔的大手之间来回摩擦，他被捏得羞红了脸，尽管他如何想要淡定，这都是令人紧张的。  
洛基把头埋在索尔怀里，小口小口地啃咬着他的胸脯，蜜色的肌肤上全是洛基故意留下的齿痕和吻痕，他上瘾一样玩弄着他的乳头，下半身被他搓揉顶弄着试探。  
始终是痛的。当他顶进来的瞬间，地狱之门终于彻底为他们敞开，索尔不断亲吻他淌泪的脸，用他们很小时候的话低声哄他，却一切都变了，他喘着粗气在他身体里来回抽送，洛基的胸口剧烈起伏，疼痒酸麻，每一下都像是吞食了他整个人，他的惶恐和期待让他渴求着更加猛烈的入侵，最好把他整个人嚼碎再吐出来造一个更加罪恶更加血淋淋的自己。  
索尔的后背被洛基抓破，鞭痕再次发红，像是提醒他们此刻的罪火是如此炽烈，他们压抑着，却不断地闷声呻吟，湿滑的液体不断拍打着，溅出来的水花沾满了两个人腿间，一片狼藉。

累积的快感让洛基梗着脖子，青筋暴起，白嫩的脖颈却是一片涨红，上面还有索尔留下的红紫吻痕，带着哭腔的低沉闷哼像催情的毒药，陷入高潮的后穴不断收缩着，绞出索尔的灵魂，破旧的木头床伴随着索尔最后的冲刺，他像狮子一样咬住了洛基细瘦的肩膀，遮掩自己已经彻底浸染肉欲的嘶吼，感受洛基登到顶峰的抽搐轻颤。

洛基腿软到无法挪动，低低地喘气久久回不了神，他们回到了十几年前，婴孩一样，赤裸着全身紧贴，抱在一起，洛基昏昏沉沉吸吮着喂到嘴里的舌头，尖酸的模样化作软糯的依赖，眼眶通红，索尔的手从他的后背慢慢游移到手掌，与他十指相扣。柔情的吻急切起来，他们都爱上了堕入地狱的快感。

离开的那天晚上，他们意识到将整栋房子给烧了的想法不切实际而且浪费时间，他们穿着偷来的鞋子，背上了他们能搜刮来的一切财物，像游荡在大宅里的两个孤魂，此刻终于飞出了这个囚禁了他们两年时间的牢笼。  
如果他们要下地狱，那么整栋大宅里的人，都要陪葬，索尔拦住了要冲去他们母亲房间勒死她的洛基，用最快的速度冲到大路上，在天亮以前，坐上了不知道通往哪里的火车。

“索尔，我们还会回来吗？”  
“如果我们要回来，唯一理由就是找到芬尼尔的墓地。”  
“索尔，别像她一样……”  
“我知道，你一定会杀了我。”像那天晚上一样，他们十指相扣。

他们知道此刻自己像逃荒的难民狼狈不堪，但他们高兴到仿佛生出同一双翅膀，不管这双翅膀，是属于加百列还是路西法，也不管这列火车，会将他们带向何方。


End file.
